Your Broken Crown
by reginassthief
Summary: (Prev. Forgive Me.) Original Idea. Au. Harry Potter Universe Crossover. During her last two years of freedom, Regina meets someone who changes her views on everything. Outlawqueen with Snowqueen featured.
1. Chapter One

**I've had this planned for a few days now and only...2 hours ago did I decide to write it. I just like having so many multi-chapters to write all at the same time. Anyway, it's an au (as usual) but it's set in the Harry Potter universe. Basically a crossover. If you're confused, it'll all be explained at some point. But yeah, hope you like it :)**

She's exhausted. Feet aching from standing too long in heels, eyes heavy from being awake too long, even her cheeks hurts from constantly having to smile and be happy and look like she was enjoying the evening, which she hadn't. Far from it.

Somewhere behind her, Snow rattles on happily and lively, retelling her everything about the night (which she already knew, Regina having spent the evening keeping a close eye on her) Telling her of all the things James had said to her; all the compliments he gave her about her dress and her hair and just about everything else. Regina's not really listening, though. She loves her little sister, would do anything for the girl, but there are times when Regina would love it if she just shut up, didn't speak, didn't rattle on about things Regina already knew (or didn't care about) Either way, she wanted it to stop.

"...and then he asked me to dance!" the girls says, green eyes lighting up as she tells her story. "James! He asked me to dance! Me!" She swivvles on the chair, facing the mirror as Regina stands behind her and begins taking the clips out of Snow's hair.

"That's great, Snow." she says, voice clearly tired as she shows no emotion to the girl. She should probably change that, she thinks. Pretend she cares, pretend she's interested in what her sister has to say, but she isn't and she's sick of pretending, it's what she's done all night.

Snow doesn't notice, though, carries on talking as Regina pushes her finger through the girl's hair.

The night could have been worse, Regina reasons. Yes, it involved her being on her best behaviour, her mother watching who she interacted with, deliberately pushing someone in her way when she saw that Regina had spent too long not talking to anyone. Years ago, these people had meant nothing. They were just that, people. Important people, yes, from important families, but they had no meaning to Regina- they were just a way for Cora to get her daughter out there, known, talking to people. But now everyone was planned. Every guest they invited was planned. Only the best could come, only the best some suitable people for Cora's oldest daughter was invited.

Regina had began dreading these days. Days when laughing and talking and even dancing became less of a way to pass the time, when it became more monitored. It began back when she turned fifteen, when Mother had organised this gigantic party for her, invited anyone who was anyone to it and Regina had been on the none the wiser then. Laughed and joked with the people who came up to her, twirled around with them. They weren't all bad, most of them had been put in the same situation as her after all, so she never blamed them, would never blame them, was pleasant and nice to them, answered the questioned they asked and asked her own questions. It was only afterwards, talking down the corridor did he hear a glimpse of the conversation inside her father's study. Words like marriage and engagement and in a few years time popping up and it had all made sense to Regina from there on, the party, the people, the boys that came up to her. All had been orchestrated by Mother and said boys' fathers. She'd opened the door slightly, wanting and not wanting to hear more. Saw her father in the corner, excluded from the circle that had gathered around his table, watched how he quietly observed while Mother talked about selling her, like she was some horse to be won in a bet. Maybe he tried to speak, maybe he didn't, but Regina knew her future had been planned from that moment. Maybe it had always been planned. And the thought made her want to throw up.

Parties were never viewed in the same way. Maybe she became more distant, more weary of those around her, tried not to show too much interest in any one. She didn't want to be married to these people. These people were horrible, they're families were horrible, with their views...views that Cora had tried instilling into her, how they were better, more powerful than the Muggles who lived just outside their house. But the views didn't take, wouldn't go in, not as she sat staring out of her window, watching the Muggle world below her while in here, her room cleaned itself, beds made themselves, house elves trotted about, magic practically alive and breathing, watching as that boy rides past on his two wheeled contraption (a bike she remembers reading somewhere) throwing the Muggle newspaper at doors, oblivious to her and the house squeezed between the middle two. She just stares, those pureblooded wizard opinions, ones that she's supposed to follow run through her head and she wonders if they're true. Wonders if Muggles are inferior, stupider, less worthy…

"Are you going back?"

She's pulled back into the present by Snow's voice, green eyes staring back at brown ones and Regina wonders if she had that glossy, far away look on her face. If she did, she really needs to work on that, stop making her thoughts so noticeable, anyone can use it against her.

"What was that, Snow?" Her fingers presume their motion of combing through Snow's hair, having stopped when Regina slipped away.

"Hogwarts," the girl repeats. "Are you going back?"

Regina sighs. How much she wants to, so much. The thought of that freedom, even if it was only for two more years. Impossible, though. Mother would never let her go back. Would question what purpose Regina had going back there. She'd already completed her O. , received high marks on all of them, she had no business going back to do N.E. . Why would you need all those, Regina? She could hear her mother asking.

Snow doesn't wait for her answer, though, continues talking and, oh Merlin how much this girl can talk!

"I'm going back, obviously." she says, hands fidgeting with the clips Regina throws down on the vanity and Regina has the impulses to tell her to stop it, fidgeting his distracting, even weak, a habit her little sister needs to hurry up and break, but she leaves it. It's just them in her room, no harm will be caused.

"It's so tiring at times," she continues and Regina forces her eyes not to roll. Tiring, she thinks. You're only in your third year. "Sometimes I don't want to go back. Sometimes I want to ask Mummy what's the point. I don't need exams. One day I'll be married to James and he won't care if I'm clever or stupid."

Regina pauses her combing. Stares at her thirteen year old sister through the mirror. She feels a gush of bile rise in her throat, stomach swirling. How could she possible think that? Think of marriage and leaving Hogwarts. Here's Regina, wishing she could go back and completely opposite, Snow; wishing she could leave.

It scares her. Snow's too young, too naive. She doesn't understand the world yet, Regina hasn't taught her everything she needs to know about it.

And that's what Regina ends up putting it down to. Snow's too naive. Too clueless. One day she'll learn to appreciate her freedom, just as Regina did when she overheard that conversation that night.

"You don't know." Regina says, trying to keep her voice even and her hands still combing through Snow's hair. "Maybe one day James will. Maybe one day he'll want you to be clever and have good grades." Regina knows that'll never happen. This James probably couldn't give two anything whether Snow went to school or not, but still, Snow shouldn't want to throw her studies and education away. Not yet.

Snow scrunches her face at her, and again, Regina has the urge to tell her not to. But then that'd just be hypocritical- she's lost count of the amount of times she's also pulled that same face.

"Why would he want that?" the girl asks.

Regina thinks of giving up, leaving it for the night. She's too exhausted, too achy to pretend to her sister that everything the girl's just said isn't true. So all she says is, "I don't know, Snow. I'm not him." Pulling away, Snow hops off the chair, wishes Regina a goodnight and slips from the room and into her own, careful not to wake anyone.

Regina stares at the space that Snow's just left, catches a glimpse at herself in the mirror. She can hardly recognise herself. Hair twisted and pulled up, face lost in a sea of powder and Merlin knows what else, compact into a dress she can barely breathe in. She sighs, trying not to get wrapped until in Snow's words about wanting to leave Hogwarts, leave the freedom she doesn't know she's been giving, and begins to pull her clips out, letting the curls tumble down.

Two more years she could have if she gets up the courage to ask her mother if she can stay at Hogwarts. Two more years of freedom, away from this house. She might not have many friends at school, her name making people stay clear of her, weary of her, but at least it's better than this place.

With the last of the clips out, the powder scrubbed off, and finally able to breathe, she climbs into bed, blowing out the candle, and lays there, rehearsing the words over and over again, careful that each is planned, the right words said, otherwise this could end badly. Very badly.

 **Please Review. And tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter Two

She's been standing out here for ages. Hands sweaty, heart thumping, telling herself not to lace her fingers together, not to _fidget_ , working up the courage just to knock on the door.

She'd made her final decision this morning. Observing her mother throughout the day, making sure she was in a good mood and it stayed persistent. Had, at any point through the day, dropped at all, Regina would throw this idea in the bin, leave it for another day. Luckily though, Mother had been in a good mood, nothing had started her off; Regina hadn't be late to anything, Snow hadn't whined at all, even the house elves did their job quickly and properly, so Mother's mood had remained high.

Though standing here now, Regina wonders if it would have been best to go to her father first, maybe get him to talk to Mother- _No_! Mother would appreciate it more if Regina was the one who spoke to her personally.

So, wiping her hands against her robes in an effort to make her hands feel less clammy, she reaches up to knock on the door, heart thumping as she swallows to keep the bile down.

A few seconds later she hears the _Come in_ and Regina's pushing the door open.

Cora's sitting down at the desk, parchment sprawled out everywhere, quill in her hand. Mother hadn't looked up at her get, eyes spanning the words written as Regina stands there by the door, waiting.

She can't remember the exact time Mother took this job off Father. Just remembers her telling him that he was useless at this sort of thing, that she should take over. Henry hadn't said anything against it, just stood up from his desk as Regina pretending to play with dolls in the corner, and handed the seat over to Cora. Mother told him to leave, and to take Regina with him; _A study isn't a place for a silly, clueless, little girl._

"What is it, Regina?" Mother asks, the silence finally being broken.

She fumbles for her words, steps towards the desk, hands coming to rest against the chair. Taking a deep breath, keep the stutter out of her voice, she asks; "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

The quill is still moving, Cora still hasn't looked up at her. "Go on." she says, still scribbling.

There's a second where Regina thinks she should change what she's going to ask. This could end badly and even though she's spent the day practicing the words she's about to say, even though she knows there's nothing in there that isn't designed to make Cora say no immediately, there's still some part of her that thinks this could go wrong. A big part of her.

But she wants this. Even if it wasn't for the freedom school gave her, she still loves Hogwarts. Remembers the joy she felt the moment she turned eleven and that letter flew through the door.

When she was a child, she'd beg Zelena to tell her stories about the castle. Regale her with everything that had happened in the year. And when Regina herself went to Hogwarts, she received the same from Snow until the latter could experience it herself.

After that first year, when she realised what it was like to not be under constant supervision, to skip meals if she wanted to, she'd wanted to go back every year since.

However, she knew it wasn't to last. By the time her third year rolled around, she'd heard whispers that girls never went back to Hogwarts after their fifth year and she'd started to panic. At first, she kidded herself, telling herself that it wasn't true but it was a bubble soon to be burst when her fourth year rolled around and Zelena wasn't accompanying them all the way to Hogwarts.

Regina knew then, that the chances of her being allowed to stay past fifth year were pretty slim and she began counting down the days until she, too, was saying goodbye to Hogwarts forever.

That was until she'd overheard Mallory Gold telling everyone how her father was practically forcing her to stay another two years and Regina's brain had began to tick. Of course, she hadn't made her final decision until right now. So, taking a deep breath, hands clenching around the chair, does she finally ask.

"Could I stay at Hogwarts?"

She regrets it instantly. Mother's hand stops moving, stilling as she processes what Regina's just asked and if there was a ever a place Regina wanted to be right now, this wasn't it. She wishes she could erased the last minute, change her mind, ask another question anything but this.

Mother finally puts her quill down, slowly sitting up to her full height in the chair she stares Regina down as Regina looks anywhere that isn't in the direction of her mother, eyes wandering until they finally settle on her hands, ignoring the urge to fidget and pick.

"Why would you want to do that?" Mother finally asks and Regina can feel her eyes on her.

Slowly she moves her own, getting up enough courage from somewhere to look her mother in the eyes. Eye contact was important, she'd been taught, don't let your eyes wander around, you look disinterested, uncaring, and even though you were feeling those things, _don't let them show._

"Well, I know it's normal for girls to leave after their fifth year, like Zelena did, but it's starting to become more common for them to stay. For them to complete all their years." Regina had planned this part, tried to think of every answer to the questions Mother could ask. "Also, Mallory Gold is staying and she doesn't really want to." she adds and this could be the turning point, Regina thought, this could be the thing that makes Cora say yes.

"Gold's daughter is staying?" Cora asks, curiosity clearly heard in her voice. Regina nods. "I wonder what made him make that decision."

Regina shrugs. "Gold always liked to keep up with the changes."

Cora shakes her head, however. "No," she says, leaning forward. "His new little wifey of his must have suggested it." The bitter is clear in voice.

Rupert Gold remarried a few years ago, to a sweet little thing who was only a few years older than Zelena, and had only graduated from Hogwarts two years prior. Belle French had been the only girl to complete her Hogwarts years, the professors requesting so because of how intelligent she was and that taking her out after fifth year could possibly bring that intelligence down. Her father was easily swayed, telling Belle she could stay. It only made sense that the girl would suggest this for her own step-daughter.

"I'll think about it, Regina." Mother says and Regina can hardly believe it. It might not be a 'yes' but it's certainly as close to one. "But you must do something for me." Regina listens, she doesn't particularly want to, but she does. "You must accompany me to the Golds tomorrow. I want to know more on why Gold agreed to keep his daughter in Hogwarts." She picks up her quill then, signaling the end to their conversation and Regina nods, it could have been worse after all. She and Mal might not be the best of friends but they are civil with each other, there's a respect between them.

Regina nods, leaves a quick _thank you_ before she heading out of the study. Shutting the door behind her, she leans against it, hardly believing any of it. There's a possibility she could be going home.

* * *

 **Please Review. I'll love you forever**.


	3. Chapter Three

She's impossibly giddy as she piles books and clothes and everything else she needs into her trunk. Mother finally gave her a straight answer, a few days after their visit to the Gold's.

And the visit hadn't been that bad. Zelena had even accompanied them there (it had turned into a whole family visit, minus Father) And Regina had sat and listened; watched as they all skillfully patronised each other, Mother throwing not-so-subtle death glares towards Mrs Gold whenever the woman spoke, and drank her tea just to give her something to do. She began getting restless, though, halfway through, shifting about, constantly picking up and putting down her now stone cold tea. Mother had noticed, telling her to check on Snow in the other room, an excuse she'd taken instantly, anything to get out of that room. She began regretting declining Mal's offer to go upstairs.

She passed Gideon along the way- something she'd been trying to avoid since she got there. He wasn't one of Regina's favourite people to stumble across. Often times, he'd sit a little away watching her and another Slytherin; Emma Swan. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but sometimes she'd feel his gaze on her, setting off an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She'd turn around to find him sitting there, hood drawn up, just staring at her. Emma had snapped finally, threatened to hex him if he kept looking at them, but he still carried on with his staring and while Emma hadn't followed through with her threat yet, Regina hoped and feared that one day she would.

So, after an awkward meeting and, once again, feeling those eyes on her, Regina walked into the back room and found Snow attempting to teach their niece, Eleanor, how to play snap, which was failing, heavily.

She spent the rest of the day with Ellie (Snow using Regina's presence as an opportunity to slip away) which Regina didn't really mind, it was nice to talk to someone who didn't patronise you, or constantly go on about things who didn't care about, and it stayed that way until Mother came and found her, telling her that she was allowed to go back to Hogwarts.

So yes, the visit hadn't been all bad- it could have gone a lot worse.

After checking for the fifth time if she had everything, Regina leaves her trunk on the staircase, ready for the elves to take downstairs, and makes her way into Snow's room.

She shouldn't be surprised at the sight that meets her; draws open, clothes strewn everywhere all over the floor, bed unmade (also harbouring clothes) curtains still drawn as a little bit of sunlight escapes into the room, and in the middle of it all, Snow; still dressed in her night clothes and trying (and failing) to shut the lid of her trunk, which is also overflowing with things.

"Snow, what are you doing?" Regina asks, making her way over to the helpless girl. "We're leaving soon, you're not even dressed yet."

Sitting down atop of her trunk, her sister moves her hair out of her face and huffs. "I was getting ready," she says, eyes going wide as she surveys the mess that was once her clean bedroom. "But then I remembered I still had to pack and then... _this_ happened." She motions towards the trunk and Regina shakes her head, sighing.

She helps Snow off the trunk, the lid springing back slightly as Regina kneels down and begins sorting through the luggage.

"You know," she says as Snow begins to get dressed. "All your things would fit in better had you packed it properly." Regina gives up sorting it out herself. She, instead, takes out her wand and with a simple flick, the objects come alive, folding themselves neatly into the trunk and right now, and while she isn't technically allowed to use magic (being underage and all) she's still grateful for it's assistance. "My trunk was never as messy as this." she adds, grabbing a brush from the side and coming to stand behind Snow who's now dressed and seated upon her vanity stool.

"That's because you're _perfect_."

The words take her back a bit, though she doesn't halt her movements through Snow's hair, instead carries on, saying to herself; _There's someone downstairs who would disagree with you there, little sister._

With the help of magic, she untangles Snow's hair, finishing it off with a silver hair bow that matches her robes.

"There you go." she says, placing the brush down, her fingers combing through the hair.

"Thank you, Regina." Snow hopes off the stool then, picking up her trunk. "And thank you for this, too." She then presumes to drag it outside, placing it next to Regina's.

..:...:..

The journey to the train station had been nothing eventful. Zelena had tried to get out of her sisterly duties of taking Regina and Snow to the station, complained of how she was missing a 'Very important meeting' for this but Mother just told her to get on with it. Of course, Zelena couldn't help but mutter something along the lines of, _Why does Regina get to go back to Hogwarts?_ Her question wasn't answered, however, as Mother was too busy trying to usher them into the fireplace.

The moment they'd boarded the train, Snow had spotted Ruby Lucas in another compartment and instantly ran down the aisle, leaving Regina where she was. So, with nothing more to do, Regina made her way down to the prefect carriage.

After a few hours patrolling, she found an empty carriage. Sitting herself down, she stares out of the window and if anyone entered, she wouldn't have been none the wiser.

She wonders what this year would entail. Exams, a lot of them. A lot of studying, too. She'd have to write home at least twice a month, tell her parents how everything was going, tell them how Snow was. She hated that part. Snow could be slightly more reckless in Hogwarts- often finding herself in detentions, sometimes even skipping the classes that her friends weren't in. If Regina found out, she'd have the task of regaling their parents with the stories.

Of course, Snow didn't seem to get into the same trouble as Regina did with Mother. During her first year, she got lost trying to find her way to her Charms lesson (Zelena being no help in the matter) and by the time she'd found the room, the class was over.

Zelena didn't keep as much tab on Regina as Regina did Snow so it was down to the school to inform Mother of Regina's 'bunking'. When Regina didn't get a howler, or a particularly angry letter, she thought she was in the clear, thinking Mother must have understood what had happened, and she'd spent the rest of her first year feeling much less guilty about the whole situation. Until she got home.

As if on thinking about the incident, her finger automatically traces the scar on her wrist, a remember to never skip a lesson again- even if she was lost.

Snow's punishments had always been different, though. She usually just got a verbal telling off and with a promise never to do it again (one she barely kept) Snow was able to watch out of Father's study unsceathed. Regina put it down to Snow not actually being Mother's biological daughter. When Snow was three, her parents died, leaving a toddler to fend for its own. Mother knowing Leopold Blanchard before his dead, took the little thing in and became her mother (or some sort of mother, anyway) raising her as her own and little Mary Margaret had gone from being a Blanchard to a Mills.

Though Regina would never want Snow to go through the pain she had, there was still a small part of her that was always bitter that Snow never got the same punishments she (and probably Zelena) got, especially when Snow's bunking or general misbehaviour was, most of the time, deliberate.

It's a banging on the door that awakes her up (awakes! She didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep) and there's a brief moment where she forgets where she is, confusion clouding her mind, before looking around her surroundings and remembering that she was on a train, on the way to Hogwarts. _Hogwarts!_

At that, she's jumping up instantly, readjusting her robes and making her way out of the compartment. She just manages to get off the train before it hoots, beginning to make its way back to the station. They've arrived at Hogsmead Station (as usual) and Regina's just able to catch the back of a few stranglers leaving the area before running to catch up with them.

There's a _Hoo_ from above and looking up in time, Regina catches an owl flying ahead in the direction of Hogwarts as a warmth spread through her. _I'll see you soon, my little friends,_ she thinks as she climbs into the last Thestral-pulled carriage taking her home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, I'll make my day. Cece :)**


	4. Chapter Four

He's numb. He's just numb. Feeling nothing as he sits in the far corner of the library, watching people pass by him, search through aisles of books, begin to start studying even though the year has just begun.

It's what Robin had intended on doing. Exiting the Gryffindor Common Room (that place was too loud, he needed quiet and a distraction- studying the only thing coming to mind) he'd made his way to the only quiet place he knew: the library and intended on studying.

But studying hadn't happened.

The Common Room was too loud. The library was too quiet. And his thoughts had drifted painfully back to his mother.

He'd been practically dragged to the train station, pushed through the barrier and onto the train. Robin had fought to stay, to go back home and grieve properly like everyone else in his family, but no, in those short moments his father was awake and sober, he'd all but ordered Robin back to Hogwarts.

Anna Locksley was a good person. And Anna Locksley did not deserve to die.

...:...:...

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes."

"All your books? All the equipment you need for Potions?

"Yes and yes."

"Good," Regina says as Snow hugs the books to her chest.

"Do you have everything, Regina?" Snow asks, a little mischief and teasing to her voice.

Of course she has everything, Regina thinks, she doubled checked this morning. Snow doesn't have a routine like Regina does, doesn't double check to make sure she has everything she needs for the day, and even though the girl has told her she has everything, Regina can bet she'll be taking a couple trips back to the Common Room when she realises she doesn't have a certain book.

"I wish I had a free period." Snow says, pouting and leaning forward. Regina bites her lip, resists the urge to call Snow out on her posture, they're alone-ish, those around them aren't paying them any attention. _Just leave it._

"It's not a free period," Regina says, eyes landing back on the Potions book she was reading. "It's for studying."

Snow's eyes glance around the room. "I don't see a lot of people studying."

She's right. When Regina does her own cast around the library, she finds a group of people at a table playing cards, trying to keep as quiet as possible, another group are just chatting, and two people are attempting to make stupid, meaningless spells. All these people are in her year, all in their study period, and nobody but her is studying.

"Well they should be." Regina says, leaving that conversation were it is. "Don't you have lessons to go to?"

Snow groans, getting up from the table and hoisting the books a little higher.

"Charms." she huffs, a scowl appearing across her face. Snow's hatred for Charms isn't hidden.

"You know," Regina says, moving from her own seat and placing Snow's bag more firmly on the girl's shoulder. "If you actually paid attention in the lesson, you might find yourself improving and enjoying it more."

Snow rolls her eyes, her shoulder moving away from Regina's fussing.

"We can't all be amazing at every subject, Regina." she says, the words clearly aimed towards Regina.

Regina only smiles, pushing away the memory of being a first year and being miles behind everyone else in terms of magical ability. Of report cards being sent home stating how Regina needs to work faster, learn quicker, catch up to her classmates. Mother proclaiming that they practically have a squib on their hands. Summers behind second and third year spent with Mother and Gold practicing magic, reaching a standard higher than everyone else so that when she returned to Hogwarts for her third year, she was able to top everyone else, higher the expectations that were placed on her during those first two years.

And it had worked.

But Regina won't tell Snow all that- they'd done pretty good at keeping Snow in the dark about everything, even Zelena had managed to keep her mouth shut of any barbs or insults when their sister was around. As far as Mary Margaret knows, Regina is perfect, has always been perfect and nobody is going to tarnish that view, not even Regina.

As the hour rolls on, the library becomes less and less full, emptying out as Regina gets lost in notes on various different potions and antidotes. Lost in focus, it begins to darken outside, candles begin to be lit by the librarian and that's where Regina spends the rest of the evening until her ink runs out.

...:...:...

He blinks a couple of times, trying to gain focus on his surroundings. It's dark. A few candles creating some light a bit too far away. He sits up and as he does, whacks his head against one of the shelves, a very loud _Shit!_ falling uncontrollably out of his mouth.

Head throbbing, he brings his hand to his hair, rubs it back and forth, already feeling a lump form.

"Hello?"

He pauses, hand stilling and he slowly brings it down, keeping quiet. He really doesn't want to deal with people right now.

"Is anyone there?"

The voice belongs to a girl and Robin is sure he's heard it before.

"I'm not stupid, you know." she shouts again and Merlin, does it ever shut up? "I know somebody's there."

He catches a, sort of, fear in her voice, a quiver like she's almost not sure if what she's talking to is human. Sure, there's ghosts that inhibit the castle but they'd never harm you. Yet, there are some things out there that don't have the same courtesy. So he smirks, perhaps it's time to have some fun with this already annoying person.

He takes his wand out of his pocket, aims it towards (what he hopes) is a bookshelf. Whispering some spell, he flicks his wand, sending the books tumbling down as the girl jumps and squeaks a little before her voice, now filled with anger, cuts through the air again.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering," she says and it sounds like she's beginning to gather her things up. Great, maybe Robin will actually be alone soon. "You're just some silly first year. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He frowns at that. No first year would dare to play pranks on anyone. So Robin stands from his place on the floor, walks towards the set of tables.

"Maybe," he says as he nears what he hopes is the girl. "If I was a first year."

He catches her jump just as he leans against one of the shelves, and she spins around. When he sees who he's been scaring he inwardly groans. _That_ is why he recognised the voice. Three years of Potions and Transfiguration with this person in front of time, two years of obnoxious remarks, a vibe that said she was better than everyone else in the room, and that voice answering every single question asked.

This was the last person he wanted to see on a day like today.

And it was the same for her, too, it seems.

"Oh," she says, her voice laced with disgust. "It's _you._ "

"It's me."

"Well, I'm leaving." she says, beginning to gather up the rest of her things.

"Good."

She stops and turns, a frown appearing on her face. "Good?" she asks.

Yes, any other time he would love to keep her around, to annoy her until she's nothing but an exasperated mess and is storming out of a room and he can sit back and smirk. But he's had his fun with her today and really, he'd just like to her to leave so he can mourn his mother in peace without all her _annoying-ness_ around him.

"Good." he states again, voice final.

She watches him, a suspicious look replacing the frown as she blindly packs her things away and he waits patiently.

"Well," she says once all her things have been packed away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods, just wants her to hurry up and leave (he doesn't want that, doesn't want that at all) He wants her to ask what's wrong, can see it playing on her face, the uncertainty in her voice. His attempt at hiding his grief his failing, he just wants to talk to someone, it's why he won't banter with her, won't annoy her like he usually would do, because that banter will turn to spilling his heart out and he doesn't want to do that, not with her, not when she'll just use it against him. This little know-it-all snake who's too-good-for-the-likes-of-him. You're supposed to annoy Slytherins, get on their nerves and this one is easy. This one is easy to annoy, he just has to hope she doesn't get one of her little Slytherin friends to smash his head in- or worse, she doesn't do it herself because that would be humiliating.

She doesn't speak, though. She doesn't ask if everything is okay. She just gives him one last look before walking out of the room and Robin's left there, alone in a library that's too quiet, with only a Common Room that's too loud, and he stares at the place she's just been and lets the grief from his mother's death overwhelm him.


	5. Chapter Five

She never liked the dungeons. When the hat had been placed on her head and branded her a Slytherin (much to her disappointment) her mind had instantly thought of dark rooms, a murky lake. Coldness and loneliness; all the things she thought she wouldn't see when her Hogwarts letter arrived. No, she'd much prefer to be in one of the towers, the view overlooking the grounds. Not down in the dungeons, were there was nothing but darkness, they'd been too much darkness in her life already.

It explains why she's never liked Potions class being in the dungeons. She's loved the subject since first year- the only one she was really good at during that difficult time- but the fact it was in the dungeons stopped her from loving it more, because she was always too closed on the shivers that ran through her body, the feel that someone was watching you, the dampness that always covered the air, fell onto your clothes, your skin. When she was younger, she'd refused to walk down the halls alone, scared that someone would pop out. Mother used to say she was scared of her own shadow when she was younger, as she regaled other purebloods with stories of her disappointing daughter. It wasn't true, though. Regina was cautious and hesitant, but never really scared. Unless it came to the dungeons.

So she'd wait. Wait for her other classmates to come along and she'd walk discreetly behind them as they chattered happily and freely, about meaningless things, while Regina wandered quietly behind them, envying their ability to make friends, to talk to people who didn't cower when they heard the name _Mills._

As she got older, gained more respect, more attention, a status, she knew she couldn't be afraid anymore. Knew she had to walk down those halls with her head held high, mask painted carefully on. Nobody could know that deep down her stomach was a rolling pit of nerves, that her eyes shifted subtly to the corners she past.

She tries to ignore the feeling of something watching her as she focuses on the potion she has brewing. Eyes narrowing as she looks over the ingredients to Draught of Living Death. She knows now why is considered difficult. The ingredients have to be exact, the right amount, the right stirs, the right direction. You have to have confidence, a belief in what you're doing. But, most of all, you need patience and patience was never really Regina's strong point.

"Shit!"

Regina (and everyone else present) whips her head around to find the cursing came from Emma Swan who's currently fishing around for a cloth to clean her spillage as the liquid drips everywhere.

"Careful there, Swan."

Regina rolls her eyes as the doe-eyed Killian Jones helps Emma to clean up her mess, turning back to her own potion before she makes a fool out of herself and does the same thing.

In all honestly, Regina couldn't understand why the girl was even in this class. It was obvious she never liked Potions, was never really that good at it really, so it was a complete mystery as to why she was even here.

That couldn't be said for the others in her class. It was small, only about ten people which isn't a lot compared to many others that have, at least, twenty in them. Regina was surprised the first lesson she had of sixth year to see the type of people she'd be doing her N.E.W.T levels with. And while their presence in the subject had surprised her, it all made sense. Every one of them (with an exception of Emma) had some interest or talent in the subject, even Killian Jones was surprisingly good when he put his mind to it. So while she was initially shocked, it made sense.

"Right then," Professor Gunhilde calls from the point of the class. Nearly all students nicknamed her the Blind Witch from the Muggle story of Hansel and Gretel (though Regina's sure there's a wizard's version out there) simply because, obvious reasons, she's blind, and for her particular interest in sweets and sugars.

"We'll leave it there." the professors continues. Regina quietly groans, taking her cauldron off the stand. She was hoping to finish the potion, have the Blind Witch come over and smell it, tell her that it's the best one ever made. It's rumoured that only one person ever perfected Draught of the Living Dead, her name being something like Molly or Mallory, but it was just a rumour, nothing confirmed.

"Now," the class grows quiet, their whispering hushed as they listen to what the professor has to say. "Due to the headmaster's request, we've been urged to focus more on partner projects..."

Regina sighs, her mood shooting down considerbly. Partner projects were never her favourite thing. They'd done them a few times during the earlier years and it had only ended with Regina being frustrated and telling the her partner (or other members of the group when they did group projects) that she'd do all the work, they just had to copy. That way she could focus on topping herself, on being the best, not having to be dragged down by the others in the group. Of course, this was mainly because of the girls she was paired with. Girls who spent more time giggling and goggling at boys than actually working to improve their grades. Maybe this time, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Take a sweet." The Blind Witch picks up her jar, holding it out to the members of the class as they all slowly reach into the bowl and pull out the different coloured hard candy.

Regina had heard this was the Blind Witch's favourite method at pairing people up. Regina wasn't much of a fan. Would much prefer to chose who she worked with, that way she wouldn't be paired with someone who didn't care.

Once the professor reaches her, Regina places her hand into the jar, fidgeting around until she finds one she has hope in. Pulling her hand out, she opens her palm, the blue sweet staring up at her. Blue was her favourite colour. Blue wouldn't let her down.

"Now, place them in your mouth," Gunhilde instructs and the class do as she says. "Twirl it around then spit it out. Your partner's name should appear on the sweet."

Regina pushes it around her mouth longer than her classmates and thank Merlin these aren't Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean as the flavour she tastes is just a simple blueberry taste.

She spits it out the hard sweet landing in her palm and prays that it's someone good. Someone decent. Someone she likes (who she kidding, she likes nobody) Okay, then someone she can deal with.

She opens her eyes. Anger boils through her as she resists the urge to throw the sweet at the nearest wall and walk out, never to return.

The name that stares up at her; _Robin Locksley._

...:..:...

Someone out there must hate him. Must really, really hate him as he stares down at the name on the red sweet.

 _Regina Mills._

Regina _fucking_ Mills.

Yes, it would be Robin that gets paired with the perfectionist. The crazy one, with her crazy, Pureblood, murderous family.

On the bright side, though, this might mean he gets to slack off. He'd heard rumours years ago that Regina did most of the work, anything to get the top grade, to not be where she was during her first year and with him having her name, she most definitely has his (made more certain when he looks over to her to find her staring daggers at him. Lovely) and since she, apparently, hates him this might mean she'll get frustrated and do all the work which doesn't sound that bad.

"...A love potion."

Wait. What?

The people around him groan, with an exception of Killian who whoops (it's clear who he's partnered with) But really? A love potion. He has to make a love potion with Regina Mills. Explains the daggers then.

He wants to kill himself. No he doesn't actually, he values his live. He wants to kill whatever bastard thought this would be hilarious.

The professors tells them to sit near their partners so with a sigh, and a face of defeat, Robin picks up his bag and makes his way to his partner's table, a fake smile plastered against his face.

First his mother, now this. Life is really going great for him.

...:..:..

She's never been more mortified than she is right now. Her mind replaying _Your project is to make a love potion._ She has to make a love potion with Robin Locksley. Mother would kill her.

Why did it have to be him? She'd rather be paired with Gideon.

Her eyes wander over to the boy sitting in the corner, Rodrick Lewis next to him talking excitedly about what they have planned while he just stares at her and...On second thoughts, she takes what she said back. She'd rather not be paired with either.

Ugh. This was humiliating.

Her eyes wander over to Robin This is why she prefers to choose her partner, to save all this.

Still, the smug bastard makes his way over to her when the Blind Witch tells them to and good, at least he knows she isn't going to go over to him.

"Before you say anything I'm not happy with this arrangement either but I'm gonna smile and get on with it and you're not going to complain."

She's stunned for a moment. He's never been this blunt with her. Okay, sure, they've never had more than a one minute conversation and that mostly involved Robin trying to piss her off but still, she's struck by his boldness.

"Someone clearly hates us." is all she says, her voice even as she levels him.

"Clearly." Robin replies, eyebrows jumping up on the word, but his heads down.

A silence passes as everyone else talks around him. Regina's eyes glance around the classroom. Most people got lucky with their partners; friends that they can just laugh over this with once they leave the room, others who got paired with their crushes, no complaints there Regina thinks when her eyes land on Killian Jones and Emma Swan. She doesn't get it, why was everyone else lucky in their pairs but her?

"So this love potion," Robin says, bringing her attention back to him. "Are we brewing it for me or for you?"

There's a sudden chill that passes through her body. Her eyes widening as a fear sneaks up on her. She looks at Robin awaiting her answer. The thought of him drinking the potion and gaining an obsession with her...She didn't like that. It reminded her too much of the boys (and men) her mother pushed her way. It was out of her control. She didn't like things being out of her control. Making the potion for Robin was much safer.

"For you," she answers hoping to Merlin she'd made the right choice.

A disappointment passes briefly on his face and even that has Regina wanting to clutch the table, maybe even run but he replaces it with a smile and an _Okay_ and they get to work making a list of all the potions they need as another wave hits them; Gunhilde telling them that _they_ will be the ones finding and collecting the ingredients, she will not be providing them. This is met by a handful of groans and a final saying from the professor, _Welcome to sixth year._

Regina focuses on writing the ingredients, her mind already mentally searching for where the ingredients might be. Robin plays with one of the spoons while she writes, clanging it against a cauldron though he stops when it earns him a glare off Regina.

This should be alright, though, she thinks. She's got over her anger, has actually came to terms that Robin is her partner whether she likes it or not. So long as she just focuses on what she's doing, can take charge, and he can do...whatever (so long as it's helpful) she'll be able to get through this. _Will_ get through this.

She'll just have to keep it a secret from her mother.


	6. Chapter Six

She can't stay she's surprised when an owl lands with a letter for her at breakfast. She'd been waiting for it after all. It was December, nearing Christmas and therefore nearing Christmas term. The question of whether she'd been allowed to stay at Hogwarts or have to return home for Christmas would be answered with a few simple words and she imagined it would be the latter, as always.

She tears the envelope open and unfolds the parchment, immediately finding it addressed to both her and Snow. Regina takes a glance down the table, finds her sister engrossed in conversation with Ruby and Ella. She'll give it to her later, Regina thinks turning back to the letter in her hand. Drop it in front of her as she passes.

The letter reads what Regina expected; Mother wants her home for Christmas. Regina sighs, shuffling the letter back into the envelope. She can't get anything she wants it seems. There was also a side note to Regina, a request that she should write more.

Regina will admit, letters to home decreased as she got older. Of course, Mother should have saw that happening. Regina could imagine Snow's letters have also became less and less now that she was a year away from her O. . Still, she supposes she could write more, _has_ told herself to write but by the time she got back from the library, back from all that studying and working, all Regina had wanted was her bed, not the long trip up to the owlry. So she'd put it off. Put it off for longer than was deemed appropriate.

She'll do it later.

Maybe.

"Watch out for the flying apple!"

 _Wha-_

Regina doesn't have time to react as something round falls from the sky, landing into her cereal bowl and splashes milk and food all over her.

She jumps up from her seat, pushing the bench out as far as it can go with bodies sitting atop of it. Anger and humiliation courses through her. Seeing only red, she spins around, eyes scanning for the children that decided to start a food fight in the middle of breakfast.

And she finds them. The two of them.

Robin Locksley and Will Scarlet.

She has to give Locksley the credit, he at least has the decency to look guilty for what happened. Perhaps he hadn't intended for food to end up all over her, or for even the apple to go flying her way. The same could not be said for his friend, however. Scarlet's attempts at hiding his grin (let alone full blown laughter) is absolutely futile, even when he tries to take a drink out of his goblet, it's not enough to shun the hilarity he so finds.

It dauns of her that the room has became silent. Those who aren't looking towards Will Scarlet are looking to her. They're waiting for her to get angry, say something, throw some food back so the Hall can break out in a food fight. She won't, though. Mother raised her better than that. She'll take herself out of the room and go clean up, forget the incident happened. And she will not cry, she tells herself as tears begin budding in her eyes.

"Regina?" come the hesitant tone of Snow's voice. She's standing near her, weary of her sister's possible wrath (she's heard Cora's a few times and, well, Regina is Cora's daughter)

"You're going home for Christmas." She doesn't even hand her the letter, just picks it up and her bag and climbs over the bench, not making eye contact with anyone. Gaze ahead and head held high. She won't crumble in front of these people.

It's not until she's tucked away in the Common Room does she break.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I can't believe they did that. To _you_ of all people. I've got more maturity then they have."

Regina rolls her eyes as she begins packing up her things. She'd had two hours alone in the Common Room. Two hours of piece to just study and finish essays and forget about what happened at breakfast. Until Snow walked in.

She loves her sister, has done since Mother had came home with her (the relief at not being the youngest) but at times, she's like a thorn at her side. Constantly there. Snow's first year was spent following Regina around, attached to her hip, never giving her space. Had it been Zelena, and Regina was the one following her around every day, her sister would've hexed her by now. Yet Regina couldn't do that to Snow. Regina didn't seem to come with that maliciousness that seemed to be a Mills trait, of hurting anyone just for fun, even if it was their own family. It was almost like she belonged in another.

She clears her mind from that thought. She can't go down at road again.

"Are you okay, though?"

She wasn't, not really. She'd changed robes after her little break down (it was weak and stupid and blamed on lack of sleep) But the thought of walking into Potions in a few minutes and seeing those people again, seeing _him_ , it makes her want to stay tucked away in the Common Room with her notes and never leave.

But that's not possible. Mother's voice telling her that she's weak for letting these people, for letting immaturity get to her has her powering on. She'll go into that classroom, ignore the looks, the stares at focus on her N.E. . She doesn't have time for childish behaviour.

"I'm fine." she tells Snow finally. Maybe now she'll be left alone.

"I wanted to stay for Christmas. Ruby's staying."

Regina had been waiting for this. Waiting since Snow entered the room for her to bring up the letter.

"Mother wants us home." is all Regina says. She glances towards the clock. She really needs to get going.

"Whyyy?" Snow whines and Regina cringes. She really needs to break that whining habit her sister has, should have done it years ago. "Me and Ruby we're going to stay up and play tricks on the ghosts and eat cookies."

Regina frowns. "It's _Christmas_ ," she says looking questioningly towards Snow. "Not Halloween. You shouldn't be playing tricks."

Snow looks to the ground, shuffles her feet. "You can still play tricks at Christmas..." she mumbles.

Something within Regina snaps. "Snow," she says, placing her bag a little too forcefully on the table and Snow winces. "You have to stop being like you are. You have to stop being relaxed and friendly around people, agreeing to whatever they say. That's how you lose. That's how you lose your power and your status and your importance. One day, you'll be the one who gets an apple thrown at you while everyone stares at you."

Maybe it's a little harsh, but it needs to be said. Snow's too friendly. Too much like a Blanchard, and not enough like a Mills no matter how much training Regina's given her. One of these days, she's gonna get hurt and it's going to look bad on the rest of them.

The speech seemed to have hit Snow. Eyebrows furrowing and Regina's sure she can still a little hurt in her eyes. It sends guilt through her but she stamps it down. No time for guilt right now, this will only help Snow is the long run.

She looks like she's about the say something, words on the tip of her tongue, but then she stops, takes them back, nails drumming on the table and perhaps Regina should apologise, tell her that she was just saying all this to help her. No. That's coddling. Regina would've paid Zelena to teach her all the things she's teaching Snow. She will no coddle or apologise.

"You know, Regina." Snow says and her voice is hard, different, that friendliness it usually has gone. "Have you ever thought that all those things you care about, all these things you're trying to teach me, are you reason you got that apple thrown at you? The reason you have no friends and I do."

Regina's stunned for a moment. Unsure of how to reply. But it doesn't matter. Snow isn't waiting for it.

"I won't get an apple thrown at me." she says. "Because I know how to be nice to everyone."

Then she's gone and Regina's left in the silence, Snow's and her own words gnawing away at her. Hasn't Snow just said the very thing she'd spent the two hours thinking about?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She's uncharacteristically quiet today, he notes, as she sits on the stool and stares at the desk, nails scraping against the dents in the wood. Robin wonders if it's because of what happened at Breakfast. Think all she likes, that wasn't supposed to happen; what started out as a quick game of fetch between Robin and John turned into Will catching the ball and deciding to throw it half way across the Hall, it was just by chance that it just so happened to land in front of Regina.

Or maybe it's about this potion. Robin will admit, he's not over the moon about what will happen next, what he'll have to put up with. He's seen it already, those that have already made and drank the potion, Emma Swan's feeble attempts at getting away from a love-struck, obsessive Killian Jones. He looks to Regina, can't imagine her being like that at all, especially not towards him. Can she even feel love? He's heard rumours that her mother, Cora Mills, has no heart, that she believes love is weakness. He would've put it past that she projected those views onto her daughter.

Still, as he adds the final ingredient, it seems he's about to find out.

"You ready?" Robin asks, catching her attention.

Regina looks up, eyes the cauldron cautiously before looking towards him and taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Not really." she says, shifting on the stool.

He gives her a smile and picks up the ladle. Drops it down into the liquid before bringing it back up and pouring it into the goblet.

"Here you go." Robin says, pushing the cup towards Regina.

She takes it gingerly, both hands coming to wrap around the goblet as she stares at it and he can see it, the way a mist clouds over her eyes and she seems to tip towards it. Even just smelling it as a powerful impact, it seems. Robin turns to the parchment, the list of questions the Blind Witch told them to write out and he starts with the first one.

"What does it smell like?"

That gets her out of her trance. Her head snapping up as she scowls at him.

"Really?" she asks, distaste in her tone.

Robin shrugs, picks up the parchment, "Blame the questions, not me."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes as Robin places the parchment down, quill in hand as he waits for her answer, eyes on her.

She shifts uncomfortably, faces down into the goblet as the steam carries on rising in swirls all around her.

He'll admit he's curious. Curious to know what she loves the smell of. Maybe it's something dark like the smell of death, or blood, or...something rotting.

Or maybe it's something lighter like the smell of fresh rain, maybe even that book shop smell, or even the smell of quill ink.

He doesn't have to wait much longer.

"Stables." she says and Robin dots it down, hopes that his handwriting isn't too scruffy that she's unable to copy it later on.

"Apples," comes another word and Robin writes that one down, too. " _Red_ apples." she corrects and he nods, writes 'Red' just above 'apples'.

He finds himself chuckling, though. The irony that she likes red apples and that was just the thing thrown at her this morning.

"Um...Parchment and...coffee."

Robin nods again, adds those two to the list.

Regina goes quiet then and Robin glances up at her and...is she blushing? It hard to see with her lost within the steam but he's sure he can see a light red twinge to her cheeks.

"And...?" he prompts and Regina coughs a little, pulls her face away from the steam and looks anywhere but at Robin.

"And, um..." she brings her hands away from the goblet where they fall hidden under the table, no doubt tangling together. " _Pine_." she almost whispers. "Like that forest-y smell."

Robin frowns and nods, writes down 'Forest-y smell' and wonders why that made her blush.

He places the quill down and stares at the next question; _List of effects Amortentia has on those who administer it?_ Robin knows the usual effects this love potion has, obsession being one of them yet the Blind Witch had proposed a question to them earlier; _Does Amortentia have different effects depending on those who take it?_ And, well, that's what they had to find out.

"Whenever you're ready."

She gives him a little smile and a shaky breath as her hands grasp the goblet as she brings it up to her lips and downs the whole thing in one.


End file.
